Bar Blast
Location: Cody, Wyoming Date: April 26th, 1983 Story After midnight on April 26th, 1983 in Cody, Wyoming the town's popular bar, The Silver Dollar, was packed with regular customers. Meanwhile an evil woman and her henchmen arrived in a stolen car with stolen weapons inside. While she was making a phone call, her henchmen attacked a man who was playing pool and held him at gunpoint. He told Eli, the owner of the bar, to call the police. Eli yanked the phone out of the woman's hand and told her he needed to call the police. She told her henchmen that the police were coming and to hurry out. The patrons all got on the floor while Eli called the police. Dispatcher Janet Brewer took the call. Eli told her that two men pulled guns on everyone. Officer Stan Peglo and Sergeant Gene Planbeck were close to the bar. Sergeant Planbeck was thinking that the suspects were drunk and got out of control. They were trying to shoot Eli when they were leaving the bar. Then one started firing shots inside. Sergeant Planbeck heard the shots from his car and went after the suspects. The bar patrons told him where the suspects were heading. Officer Peglo followed them with Sergeant Planbeck behind him. Brewer called Officer Rick Dutcher who lived near the bar and had gotten off work. She told him what happened and that Officer Peglo and Sergeant Planbeck needed him there and he responded. Suddenly Brewer got a call from the bar. Someone had gotten shot in there. Officer Peglo, Sergeant Planbeck, and Officer Dutcher continued to chase the suspects. Then they began firing at Officer Peglo. Sergeant Planbeck asked him if he got shot and he said no. The suspects kept firing at his car. It got totaled from the shots and he couldn't continue the chase. Officer Dutcher and Sergeant Planbeck did so by going through three tunnels and couldn't find the suspects so they decided to get more officers from the Sheriff's Department and the S.W.A.T. team to help them catch the suspects in the morning. At dawn, the man who was shot in the bar died. Officers Dutcher and Peglo and Sergeant Planbeck got together with the Sheriff's Department and the S.W.A.T. team to locate the suspects. They learned that they were in a cabin near Yellowstone National Park. Officer Dutcher and S.W.A.T. team officer Ken Lobo found their car and told the other officers to come to the cabin. Everyone arrived with their guns and surrounded it. Deputy Dan Espis told the suspects to come out. The first one did so and was arrested by the S.W.A.T. team. Then the woman and her husband came out and Espis arrested her husband and Peglo arrested her. Officer Dutcher said he was happy for Eli for calling the police for this emergency. The man who fired the gun into the bar was convicted of the murder of the man there. Both male suspects were convicted of almost killing Officer Peglo and sentenced to life in prison, while the female suspect was convicted of manslaughter. Category:1983 Category:Wyoming Category:Shootings Category:Crimes Category:Death Category:Police Chases